


being tracked by a starving beast looking for its daily feast a predator on the verge of death close to its last breath

by namentorangap



Series: hamvore [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Persona 5, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), The Witch's House, Touhou Project
Genre: Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namentorangap/pseuds/namentorangap
Summary: hrnrrghrgupph
Relationships: Ellen/Viola (The Witch's House)
Series: hamvore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926661
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	being tracked by a starving beast looking for its daily feast a predator on the verge of death close to its last breath

Mario breath in and then breath out, and then suffocated.  
The scene opens on a rainy night in front of a cafe, with blinking police lights and police cars everywhere.  
Viola from the Witch's House (The Witch's House) is being arrested, and is currently being dragged into a police car. She gets in the police car and is driven away when suddenly the police car fucking explodes. Viola survives and exits the car to see: oh my god, BANE! It's the horrifying Bane from the Batman (Holy shit!)  
Bane walks up to the horrified Viola who is currently bleeding out. He begins reciting the cult chant:  
"sex"  
Viola is horrified. Not only did this man just chant in a horrible cursed language, he was also wearing mask. So Viola, uh, rips her fucking face off, and summons her super Persona 5 Persona! However nothing appears and now she is suffering from faceless syndrome. This is a metaphor for her loss of identity. Bane gives her a mask which she accepts, and also gives her crack cocaine.  
"The fuck's this?" Viola says.  
"Crack Cocaine." Bane says.  
So Viola snorts crack for the first time... Sniff...  
Suddenly something amazing happens: Viola starts flying. She flies far into space, and Bane watches in amazement.  
"Cool." says Bane. He then walks off and is ran over by a car.  
Viola keeps floating and floating, and she is running out of air. Hrngh, ow, Argh, Fuck. This hurts. Not the running out of air part, the part where her fucking face was ripped off and she was bleeding out.  
Eventually, Viola touched down on the sun. She walks on the surface of the sun and snorts some more crack cocaine.  
Walking on the surface of the sun, Viola encounters the Giant Squid from Watchmen. It tells her:  
"I will now teach you the art of going super dee-duper saiyan 999 azul blanco calvo kaio ken x99999999."


End file.
